


Prettier Than Flowers

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Art, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Tumblr: yumikuriweek, art student ymir, enjoy, lowkey, they're so cute i love yumikuri with my whole heart, this ficdoesn't do them justice but stilll, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: Art student!Ymir wanted to draw pretty flowers, but ended up drawing a girl that's way prettier than she'd expected.





	

Christa looked up from the counter when the bell rang. She blinked in surprise at her new customer. She didn't look like the kind of girl who liked flowers. She was wearing a black tanktop that said 'Punk isn't dead, you are' and ripped skinny jeans. Her black leather boots looked worn down and she wore her shoulder-length hair in a messy braid. Flower tattoos decorated her arms and shoulders.  
She must've noticed Christa checking her out, because she lazily smirked at her. Damn it. It only made her hotter.

'Hello, short stuff. Do you mind if I draw in here?', she asked, holding up a sketchpad and pencils. Christa shook her head. She was too busy looking at the girl that she didn't notice the nickname.  
'No, go ahead. Just try not to crush any flowers, they're fragile.'  
'No problem!'

She sat down on the floor and started sketching some roses. Another customer walked in, this time a normal old lady. Christa took her order and momentarily forgot about the drawing girl.  
A few hours later, she looked on her watch and felt relieved. Lunch break. She handled the last orders and then closed the doors. She nearly got a heart attack when she turned around and saw the art girl standing in front of her.

'I'm still not finished with these. Mind if stay, blondie?'   
Christa frowned at the nickname and crossed her arms.   
'The name's Christa. And no, I don't mind if you stay. Just don't be noisy,...?'  
'Ymir.'  
'Right. Ymir. I'm going to get lunch now. You stay here and watch the shop.'  
'Your wish is my demand, princess.' she said cheerfully with a mocking bow.

When Christa got back with her sandwich and coffee, Ymir was sitting in front of the roses again. Her head was nodding to the beat coming from her headphones and she tapped the rhythm out with her pencil.  
Christa sat down next to her. She wanted to get a closer look at her tattoos. Ymir looked up in surprise when she grabbed her arm and stared at it. She laughed at the wonder in Christa's eyes.

'Did you draw these?', she asked. 'Yep. That's why I'm here. I'm thinking of getting a new one. Here.' she answered. She guided Christa's hand to her collarbone to indicate the place of the new tattoo.  
Christa blushed softly. She looked at the sketch pad. Ymir's drawing was even prettier than the real flowers. 

'Can I look through it?', she asked, pointing to the papers.  
Ymir shrugged. 'I don't see why not.'  
She handed her the sketches and Christa enthusiastically accepted.  
Ymir grinned at her cheerfulness. The girl next to her was pretty damn nice to look at. Especially now that her eyes became wide and her blush intensified.  
She held up a drawing and gaped.   
'This is me!'

Ymir smiled and nodded. Drawing flowers for hours got boring. She had drawn a perfect picture of the flower shop girl, handing one of her customers a beautiful bouquet. It was incredibly detailed. You could see the way the sun reflected on her hair, and how her eyes smiled every time she saw someone happy.

'I-uh. Thank you? It's beautiful...', she blushed. Ymir's grin grew wider. 'Not as beautiful as the real you, though. Do you want to keep it? As a reminder of me.'  
Christa smiled wide, with an almost childlike joy in her blue eyes. Ymir felt her own cheeks heating up, which didn't happen often.   
'The paper is frail, so let me tear it off for you.'

After Christa's lunch break ended, Ymir silently made her way out of the shop. Christa watched her go with disappointment. Then the next customer asked for all her attention.  
It wasn't until she was at home that she could look at the drawing. Ymir really was talented. She smiled softly. Her smile suddenly widened as she noticed the message written on the back.

"Hey short stuff. (All right, I know your name is Christa. But you're adorable when embarrassed.)  
I want to go see a movie, but going alone would be pretty sad. Mind helping me out again?"

Beneath it was a number written in messy handwriting. No, she definitely didn't mind helping this girl out.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions, negative or positive, are always appreciated! Thank you for reading this far! ♥


End file.
